List of National Express West Midlands Bus Routes
This is a list of bus routes operated by National Express West Midlands (formerly known as Travel West Midlands) in the West Midlands County of England. The majority of services are run on a commercial basis, with some tendered by Transport for West Midlands (Centro). Not all services are shown. Peak services - Before 09:29am and between 15:30-18:30 weekdays. Off-peak services - Between 09:30 - 15:29 weekdays and all day Saturday and Sunday. Bus routes in the Coventry area are listed on the National Express Coventry route list Notes * On Friday and Saturday evenings after 9PM, Broad Street Birmingham is not served between Paradise Circus and Sheepcote Street, routes being diverted via Cambridge Street, King Edwards Road, St. Vincent Street and Sheepcote Street. * Shortened workings of routes, which are usually suffixed with an E, are only included in this list if they operate as additional workings of a certain part of the route. If they are only so that the last bus or first bus starts closer to the bus garage they are not included. For instance service 405 operates between Walsall and West Bromwich, but during off-peak hours to meet passenger demand there are additional frequent 405E journeys to the Yew Tree Estate. Therefore this is a separate route, rather than a shortened working, and is included in the list. Service 341 operates between Walsall and Willenhall, but the last bus of the day terminates in New Invention. This journey is not listed below. * More detailed information about the routes can be found on online timetable services, such as NWM online timetables * Garage codes - AG=Acocks Green, BC=Birmingham Central, BY=Bordesley Green, PB=Perry Barr,PE=Pensnett, WA=Walsall, WB=West Bromwich, WN=Wolverhampton, YW=Yardley Wood 1-97 100s 200s 300s 500s 900s References -Dead link *http://nxbus.co.uk/west-midlands/ Category:BX02AUO Working On 3 To Fordhouses Category:BX02AUR Working On 255 To Merry Hill Category:BX02AVT Working On 11 To Underhill Category:BX02AVU Working On 27 To Dudley Category:BX02AVV Working On 1 To Tettenhall Wood Category:BX02AVY Working On 32 To Northwood Park Category:BV52OAA Working On 33 To Northwood Park Category:BV52OAB Working On 6 To Wobaston Category:BV52OAC Working On 256 To Stourbridge Category:BV52OAD Working On 81 To Merry Hill Category:BV52OAE Working On 82 To Dudley Category:BV52OAG Working On 2 To Bushbury Hill Category:BV52OAU Working On 4 To Pendeford Category:BV52OAH Working On 3 To Castlecroft Category:BV52OAJ Working On 257 To Dudley Category:BV52OAL Working On 1 To Dudley Category:BV52OAM Working On 255 To Merry Hill Category:BV52OAN Working On 41 To Willenhall Category:BV52OAO Working On 6 To Sutton Coldfield Category:BV52OAP Working On 7A To Castlefort Category:BV52OAS Working On 8 To Pelsall Shortlands Lane Category:BV52OAW Working On 7 To Walton Road Category:BV52OAX Working On 77 To Sutton Coldfield Category:BV52OAY Working On 6 To Sutton Coldfield Category:BV52OAZ Working On 89 To Wolverhampton Category:BX54DEU Working On 246 To Stourbridge Category:BX54DFA Working On 241 To Halesowen Category:BX54DFC Working On 276 To Wollaston Junction Category:BX54DFD Working On 259 To West Bromwich Category:BX54DFE Working On X96 To Wollaston Farm Category:BL53EEM Working On 18 To Bartley Green Category:BL53EEN Working On 35 To Hawkesky Category:BU04BLK Working On 2 To Maypole Category:BU04BLN Working On 3 To Yardley Wood Category:BU04BLV Working On 6 To Solihull Category:BU04BLX Working On 76 To QE Hopsital Category:SP10CXA Working On 4 To Blackheath Category:SP10CXB Working On 4H To Hayley Green Category:SP10CXC Working On 4M To Merry Hill Category:BU04BKF Working On 84 To Hawkesky Category:BU04BKG Working On 18 To Yardley Wood Category:BU04BKJ Working On 3 To Shirley Green Category:BV52OAC It’s Be Had Recently Transferred from Yardley Wood to Wolverhampton Category:BV52OAC Working On 256 To Stourbridge (4366 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX02AVY Working On 33 To Northwood Park (4363 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OAZ Working On 41 To Willenhall (4382 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:BV52OAZ It’s Be Had Recently Transferred from Yardley Wood to Walsall Category:SP10CXA Working On 39 To Bilston Category:SP10CXB Working On 37 To Willenhall Category:SP10CXC Working On 34 To Slowlawn Category:BV52OAG Working On 69 To Walsall Category:BV52OAP It’s Be Had Recently Transferred from Yardley Wood to Walsall Category:BV52OAC Working On 4 To Pendeford Category:BV52OAC Working On 69 To Walsall Category:BV52OAC Working On 1 To Tettenhall Wood Category:BV52OAC Working On 529 To Walsall Category:BV52OAC Working On 79 To West Bromwich Category:BV52OAP Working On 7 To Walton Road Category:BX02AVY Working On 33 To Northwood Park